Save Him
by Klaus'sGirl
Summary: When her Mate, William Chidsey, is killed by her younger brother, Stephanie is sent away to the Tulsa House of Night. As the story unfolds, she must face loss and love, pain and joy, immortality and death. Being chosen by the Goddess, she is sworn to protect, to save the one who betrayed her and fell to earth, chosen to love the one who hurt her and countless before: Kalona
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I hope you enjoy the story. I do not have the privilege of owning the House of Night but I do love it unconditionally and am dying waiting for the last book. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Prologue: **

T_he Summer Games__ (Vampire Olympics) _

I was sitting behind the archers as they practiced. James and Will were preparing for the tournament later that day. James, my younger brother was concentrating really hard, but Will, my boyfriend of the past year and a half, wasn't as concerned. He had won the games last year and the year before and a lot of years before. We were joking around, trying the keep the obvious love off our faces in case someone came in, but it was hard. Our whole relationship was a secret because Will was a teacher at the Chicago House of Night and I was a fledgling. But by some weird twist in fate, we had fallen in love and Imprinted. He was a Son of Erebus Warrior at the school and without telling anyone, last Christmas, while we were in New York for one of my shows, he had pledged himself to me as my Oath Sworn Warrior.

It was beautiful. I was in NY for a concert I was doing and Will had been assigned to escort me to and from. We had taken a walk in central park and had found a white gazebo that was covered in winter roses, it had white Christmas lights rapped around the pillars and around it and it was snowing. Somewhere close by in the park, someone had been playing the violin. It was perfect.

_"Stephanie?" He said, as I looked out in awe at the beauty of the area. _

_"Yea." I turned to face him and saw that he was on one knee. _

_"I need to say something. I love you. I have since the moment I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, protecting and loving you. We've already Imprinted but one day, when you complete the change, I hope that you will be my mate. Well, you already are. I have considered you as much for a while know. But I want to be more than that with you. Will you, Stephanie Andrews, Priestess and beloved by Nyx, accept my Oath as a Warrior, to protect and serve you, and through you our Goddess Nyx?" He had such love in his eyes, that it actually brought me to tears. _

_"Yes," I breathed, "I accept your Oath." _

It had been beyond perfect, and made me smile as I thought about it. That night had also been the first time we had made love, which had been even more perfect. As these thoughts went through my head, I felt myself blush. Will looked back at me, with a smirk on his face, he caught on to my emotions, knowing what I was thinking about.

"I hope you aren't thinking about anything indecent, Ms. Andrews." He turned back to face the target as he notched the arrow.

"I'm only thinking of the man I love, and how much I love when he makes love to me." I said lightly, like any normal conversation. Will just chuckled, letting the arrow fly. It hit the centre of the target. I clapped for him and noticed James getting ready to let his arrow go. His brow was creased and he looked like he was trying to take a poo. I laughed a little at that. He hadn't been paying mind to Will or I, which was probably a good thing. He knew about us, but that didn't mean he liked when I talked like that around him. I watched as he took a deep breathe and let the arrow go, but it didn't hit the target, in fact it disappeared. I glanced over at Will, about to say something to him, as I saw the arrow reappear. Only a few feet from Will.

"No!" I screamed as I saw the arrow continue on its path, hitting Will in the heart so hard, that blood splattered everywhere and the arrow almost came all the way out the other side.

"Will!" I screamed as I bolted from my perch and hurtled over the barrier that separated the viewing area from the pitch. I ran to where he was lying, he wasn't breathing and I knew from the pain in my heart that my mate, my Warrior, my love, was dead. That's when the water works started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

_The room was dark and dingy, and I could feel the burn of the rope rubbing on my wrists as I pulled and strained against my binds. It was no use. I was sweating and knew that the demon inside of me would soon be birthed. I knew what would happen to me. The same thing that had happened to another girl in the village who had, like me, been unlucky enough to be fertile when the beautiful winged devil had defiled her. Been unlucky enough to become pregnant. Like me. Now here I am, tied up in a dark room, on a wooden table, sweaty and afraid. At first the pain was almost normal, nothing more than what I felt in my blossoming cycle, the damned thing. But the pain only increased. I could feel it, the monster inside of me. Unlike the other village girl, the thing inside of me was alive. I knew what it would look like. I knew what would happen to me. _

_"Please!" I cried, to the ancestors or the winged devil who sat in the chair at the far end of the room, I did not know. "Please, I don't want to die!" I cried as the pain increased. It could only be described as the monster trying to claw its way out of me. For that is what it was doing. _

_"Hush." The winged man said, standing and coming to me. He had no love in his eyes, only hatred. "Your voice tires me, do not speak anymore." he told me quietly. _

_"Pl-pl-please!" I whispered, as the pain increased. I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed. No one came. I was going to die and the only company I had was the demon that was clawing its way out of me and doing this to me, and the laughing beauty, with black wings and black hair, the golden eyes that I had once found so alluring now disgusted and scared me. There was no love in them. There never had been. It was always hate, always loathing, always empty. _

_He continued to laugh and I could smell the blood. I was on fire. The pain was indescribable and was getting worse. I looked down to see the skin of my enlarged belly moving and rippling, and just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. I saw the winged demon bring a knife down across my stomach. I screamed again, hearing for the first and last time the first sound my child made. The loud croak of a raven. _

* * *

I woke up screaming, not for the first time, and in more pain than I could explain. I could still feel it, the clawing and the burning, the knife ripping me open and all I could hear was the croaking. I was crying, loudly, curled up in a ball clutching my stomach when the Sons of Erebus Warriors came bursting threw my door, weapons drawn, scanning my room for danger. When their eyes landed on me, crying, sobbing, still screaming, curled in on myself in pain, they all came rushing to my bed.

My dorm room was on the first floor, by the front doors, and I slept with my window open. It was no surprise that the Warriors stationed out front the girls dormitory of the Tulsa House of Night had heard my screams. Everything was on high alert, what with Professor Nolan and Blake's murders. I don't know how I had been sleeping. My affinity for visions of the past kept me awake most nights; dreams of rape and blood and screams did that to a girl.

I continued to scream, as I rolled over, so I was crouching on my knee's with my face pressed into my pillow, clutching my stomach, trying to find the spot where the demon was trying to rip its way out of me. I felt someone touch my back, and the pain that was radiating threw my body increase. I flinched away from the touch, sobbing harder.

"Quickly! Run and get Neferet and Anastasia! Now!" One of the Warriors, the one who had tried to touch me, told another. I felt my bed shift as he knelt down next to me leaning on the bed. "Priestess, what is wrong?" He asked me, gently stroking my sweaty hair, it was unusually comforting.

"It hurts." I sobbed, "Make it stop hurting." I was washed with another flood of pain and screamed again. I grabbed onto the Warrior's hand, clutching it like a life line. It seemed like hours before Neferet, Anastasia and Dragon came into the room, but it was probably only a few minutes. By this point the Warrior whose hand I was probably crushing had ordered the others out, so it was just us in here. Anastasia was the first one to me. She crouched down beside my bed and touched the back of my head.

"Steph. Stephanie. Look at me." She said gently. I turned my head and looked at her. Her face paled. "Tell me what it is." She commanded, just as gently.

"Its trying to claw its way out, I can feel it ripping me apart, and it burns. I feel like I'm on fire." I sobbed, clutching my stomach again as more pain rippled through me.

"I smell blood." Dragon said from across the room where he was by the door.

"Roll her over." Him and Anastasia said at the same time. Dragon and the Warrior, gently rolled me over onto my back, and Anastasia gently lifted up my shirt. It felt like she was ripping off my skin. I screamed again, going to fold in on myself, into the comfort of the fetal position, but I was being held down. When whatever was under my shirt came into view, everyone who could see it, which was Neferet, Anastasia and Dragon, all gasped.

"Oh, merciful Nyx!" Dragon muttered.

"Pick her up and bring her to the infirmary." I heard Neferet say, the pain in my stomach was becoming too much and I was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. I fell into nothingness as I was put down and knew no more.

* * *

When I woke up my head was a little groggy but that was probably from something Neferet had given me for the pain. I sat up to two very concerned faces. Dragon and Anastasia, were looking down at me; Anastasia looked like she was crying, and Dragon looked worried. As my memory returned, my hand instinctively went to my stomach. It hurt. Dragon moved forward and started to adjust pillows behind me so I could lean back comfortably.

"Steph, can you tell us what your vision was?" Anastasia asked me as she came and sat next to me on the bed. I looked behind them and saw that it was just us. Neferet knew of my visions, but since Anastasia was my mentor it was her I went to with them, and Dragon had quickly filled the shoes of the father figure I never had. They had become my parents and I trusted them, which was hard to come by with me.

"The winged man was in it." I said, closing my eyes as the laughter of the demon rang through my head. "I was pregnant but the baby inside of me was literally clawing its way out of me. I begged and pleaded but he just laughed at me. I looked down and could see whatever it was inside of me trying to break the skin of my stomach. It was moving and rippling. It hurt so much. Then he brought a knife down and across my tummy, opening me up, and right before I woke up and it ended, I heard a raven. Whoever I was knew that it was the baby. Then she died and I woke up in unbelievable pain." I didn't realize I had started crying until Anastasia handed me a tissue. I looked up at them and realized where I was.

"Why am I in the infirmary?" I asked.

"I'll go, and let you handle this." Dragon said, kissing the top of my head, his wife and then leaving.

"Anastasia?" I pushed.

"I think it would be better if you saw for yourself." She said, getting off the bed. She pulled the sheets off me and lifted up my shirt. I gasped at what I saw. It was what I pictured the girl from my visions stomach to look like- just flatter.

"Oh. That's never happened before." I said, still a little shocked. The gash across my stomach was stitched up and there were lots of marks across my stomach. It looked like something with a beak had tried- and failed- to get out of me.

"Yes, it's a little worry-some." Anastasia said patting my hand, "But you'll get through it."

"I always do." I said a little breathless. Never before had something in my visions affected me physically- mental, yes- but physically? No. Anastasia squeezed my hand, and kissed the top of my head.

"Right now, you need to get some rest. You will heal, and everything will be alright." She squeezed my hand once more, before helping me lie down and leaving. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy! It's a long one, but its good. (At least I think it is!) Let me know what you think, reviews are very encouraged, without them I have no inspiration! :( So let me know what you think of the story so far. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

This time when I woke up I was alone and feeling restless. I sat up in the bed and drank the water that was sitting on the table next to my bed. I was wearing one of those paper hospital gowns and felt way to exposed, thankfully someone had put some of my clothes on the table at the end of the bed. I grabbed them and went into the little bathroom off the infirmary room. Once dressed, I pulled my hair up into a bun, and feeling satisfied that I didn't look like I was going to die, left the bathroom. My shoes were also on the table, I sent a prayer to Nyx thanking her for Anastasia.

I opened the door and found that I was alone, which was weird. Ignoring that, I went down the hall to the stairs. I was a little stiff, and my stomach hurt if I bent over but other than that I was just tired. When I came to the door of the building that held the infirmary and the teachers housing. As I expected, there was a Son of Erebus Warrior stationed outside the door. He turned when I opened the door and fisted his fist over his heart and bowed.

"Priestess." He said respectfully. I mimicked the motion, but winced when I bent. "Are you alright?" He asked, noticing my grimace of pain.

"Yes, just a little sore." I relied with a smile.

"Would you like me to escort you to-" He asked.

"The dinning hall." I said, "And that would be very nice, thank you." He smiled back at me. We walked in a comfortable silence till we were just about at the door, where I stopped him and asked, "I was rushed to the infirmary yesterday by a Warrior, do you happen to know who it was? I would very much like to thank him."

"Ah, the Warrior to take to the infirmary was Darius. I hope you are better, I was stationed outside the girls dorm that night and you gave us all quite the fright." He said with a gentle, concerned smile. He looked to be in about his mid to late twenties, but as a vampire that could mean anything.

"I am much better, and I'm sorry for scaring you. Believe me, I scared myself." We both laughed at that as he opened the door to the dinning hall for me. He bowed respectfully,

"I am glad you are recovered, Priestess. Blessed be." He said, I fisted my hand over my heart and bowed my head, not wanting to hurt my stomach. I left him and walked over to the food. I was putting my food on my tray when all the cats came running in and I heard the familiar bark of a dog. A wave of nostalgia washed over me and I was very curious as to why a dog was here. I got my answer when the familiar lab came running into the room. At this point I was in the middle of the row she was in and Duchess and I locked eyes, and before I could so much as put my tray down, she was bounding over to me and had knocked me to the floor.

I was laughing and groaning all at once as the giant dog laid down on my stomach and started licking my face. I pushed her off and got to my feet just as James, followed by Dragon, Lenobia and a bunch of Warriors, came running into the room. I held onto Dutch's collar as James stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, then smiled and came running over to me. I let go of the dog, who was sitting happily, panting. I met him half way, in and tight embrace that only hurt my stomach a little. James picked me up and spun me around while I shrieked. Duchess gave a bark and that brought us back to the real world. He put me down and put the leash on the dog we'd had since we were little.

"Hey, Stephie." James said, kissing the top of my head and giving me another quick side hug.

"Hi, Jamie." I replied, kissing his cheek. I hadn't seen my brother since I left Chicago a year ago. Dragon and the rest of the rescue party came up behind us.

"You see James, this is why it isn't a good idea to keep the dog on campus." Dragon said, looking at me curiously.

"Its Stark." My brother replied from where he stood with his arm around my shoulders, keeping me close. "I dropped James about a year ago, its just Stark know." I looked up at my brother with raised eyebrows. "Except for you, sissy." He said with his cocky smile, rolling his eyes.

"Sissy?" Dragon asked, looking between us.

"Yea, Jamie, here is my little brother." I gave the boy a squeeze. I rolled my eyes at Dragon, "I told you the new transfer was my brother. Remember?" I prompted, not wanting to remind him that when I had told him, I had just been reliving the loss of Will. I watched as Dragon's confused look turned to one of understanding, and he nodded.

"You are right.I forgot-" He was interrupted by Neferet, who swept into the room, looking ever bit the High Priestess.

"What is the cause of all this noise?" She paused when she saw Dutch, "And what is that?" She looked offended.

"This is a dog." I replied, very unhelpfully. I took the leash from my brother and pulled Duchess over to me, were she sat at my feet her big head resting on my thigh, looking up at me.

"It looks more like a bear." Neferet said.

"Dutch gets that a lot." James said, bowing respectfully to Neferet, before continuing. "She is a golden lab, not a bear."

"Dutch? Is that her name?" Neferet asked, looking at us both.

"Duchess." We said at the same time, before Stark continued. "It's short of Duchess, ma'am."

"And what is your name?"

"Stark."

"James Stark?" Neferet asked, looking between my brother and Dragon. "As in the transfer we've been expecting from Chicago?"

"Yes, Priestess." Dragon replied, "He arrived just moments ago."

"And how do you know our newest student, Stephanie?" Neferet inquired, turning to me.

"Jamie's my younger brother." I said giving him a squeeze again.

"Stephanie, you should still be in the infirmary." She continued on as if I hadn't said anything. James looked down on me, a question mark on his face.

"Well, I woke up and felt much better, and I know there is a Council Meeting later, so I thought I'd get some decent before hand." I replied, giving James a reassuring smile.

"Never-the-less. You should go back to the infirmary, I would like to make sure you are well enough to attend the meeting. I shall meet you in the infirmary in a few minutes." She gave me a look that clearly meant I needed to leave now. I turned to James and, ignoring everyone, gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you're here, Jamie." I said, when Duchess barked, I turned to her. "You too, pretty girl." I gave her a kiss on her muzzle and gave James one more quick hug before walking off towards the door I had come through. One of the Warriors who had been with Dragon, came up behind me and smiled down at me, clearly I needed an escort. We walked back in silence and I waited for Neferet for a half hour. When she didn't show, I decided to go to her office and see if she was there. I had a sneaking suspicion that for some reason she didn't want me at that Council Meeting. There was no one posted outside this time, so I was able to sneak my way into the main part of the building where her office was.

I heard voices from inside when I got to the door, and deciding against eaves-dropping, I knocked. The minute I started knocking the voices stopped. I heard a few murmurs before the door opened, and Neferet, looking a little irritated and frazzled stood there looking at me.

"What do you need, Stephanie?" She asked, trying and failing to plaster a smile on her face.

"You wanted to give me an inspection before the Meeting. When you didn't show, I thought you might have gotten caught up in something, so I came to see." Neferet barley had the door open enough

for her to stand in so I couldn't see who was in the room with her. "But if you are busy, I'll just go back to the infirmary-"

"Let the girl in, Neferet." A voice I knew rather well came from inside the room.

"Of course, Priestess." Neferet ground out, reluctantly opening the door for me. I stepped into the room with a smile on my face as I saw the Vampire High Priestess, Shekinah, sitting behind the desk, with a similar smile. "Merry meet, Stephanie."

"Merry meet, Shekinah." I replied, fisting my hand over my heart and bowing, only to be left gasping as pain shot threw my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Shekinah asked, as she came around the desk to me where I had sat down to catch my breath.

"Stephanie's visions seem to be affecting her physically. She woke from one yesterday and was bleeding from a wound. She should be in the infirmary but I cannot seem to keep control over this one." Neferet answered for me.

"It only hurts when I bend." I said. "Anyway, it seems to be healing." I lifted up my shirt for them both to see. Neferet went into Healer mode and started to examine it as Shekinah gasped.

"Dear girl, what did such a thing."

"It was a vision. I would prefer not to talk about it. Or think about it ever again." I replied as Neferet continued her examination.

"Of course, Stephanie." Shekinah said nodding.

"Well you are right, it is healing quite fast." Neferet told me as she stood up.

"So, can I go to the Council Meeting?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. I had been overjoyed when Zoey asked me to be a Prefect and wasn't about to miss my opportunity to be that.

"You allow fledglings to attend Council Meetings?" Shekinah asked Neferet, her perfect eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Yes, there have been those selected to be prefects and they are allowed to come to some of the Meetings." Neferet replied, looking a little sheepish and irritated.

"Well, that makes sense, and you are one of these prefects, Stephanie?" Shekinah asked turning to me.

"Yes, Priestess. I may not be part of Zoey's immediate circle, but because of my visions, she thought to make me one." I answered with a smile.

"I like this Zoey's judgment." Shekinah said as she glanced at the clock. "Well, it seems we are running late. We should go to the Meeting. Stephanie, why don't you go ahead, I just need a quick word with Neferet."

"Of course, Priestess." I stood and bowed formally to them both before going threw the door that connected Neferet's office to the Council room. Everyone was seated, or standing, when I came in. There was a seat between Anastasia and Lenobia that I took. Anastasia looked me with a question on her face, but she didn't get the chance to ask when Neferet came in, looking even more frazzled, followed by Shekinah. I was the first to stand, since I knew that she was there. Everyone looked at me with questioning looks that faded the second the Vampire High Priestess came into the room. We all stood and bowed as she came to the head of the table.

"Merry meet." She said to us all as we stood there.

"Merry meet." We all replied together.

"I was, as I can see you all are, surprised and honoured by Shekinah's rare and unannounced visit to our House of Night." Neferet said, trying to regain her composure. Shekinah smiled at us, and I was hit, not for the first time, by how beautiful she was. She motioned for Neferet to sit, and after bowing a little awkwardly, she did.

"Were this a normal visit, I would, of course, have made the proper announcements of my coming and allowed you to prepare for it. This is far from a normal visit, which is only right because this is far from a normal Council Meeting. It is unusual enough to admit the Sons of Erebus, but I understand their presence here is needed in such a time of turmoil and danger. But even more unusual, there are fledglings present." Shekinah said.

"As I already tried-" Neferet started to say, but was interrupted by Shekinah, who raised a hand to silence her. Her knowing, wise eyes travelled around the fledglings, including me, until they came to rest on Zoey.

"You are Zoey Redbird." she said.

"Yes, ma'am." Zoey replied, looking really nervous but her voice held strong, unlike mine the first time I meet the Priestess.

"Then these four with you must be the fledglings who have been gifted with affinities for air, fire, water and earth."

"Yes, ma'am, they are." Zoey seemed to be getting more confident by the word, it made me smile. Shekinah nodded, and I saw something pass threw her eyes.

"I understand now why you have been included here." She tilted her head to look at Neferet, her eyes holding enough power to scare most. "You wish to use their power." I stiffened at that. If

Neferet was going to use me in the war against the humans she so foolish declared, I wouldn't even want to think of what she would make me do.

"I wish to use every advantage the Goddess has given us to keep our people safe." Neferet practically spat at Shekinah. I was dumbfounded by the lack of respect. I glance out of the corner of my eye at the others and noticed I wasn't the only one.

"Ah, and this exactly why I am here." Shekinah went on as if what Neferet said hadn't been totally disrespectful. "It was fortuitous I was making a private, unannounced visit tot eh House of Night in Chicago when word of your tragedies reached me. Had I been home in Venice, the news would have reached me too late to act upon, and these deaths could not have been prevented."

"Prevented, Priestess?" Lenobia spoke up. I looked at her, and smiled. She was very respectful, but her tone held a warmth of familiarity in it, like me, she had met the extraordinary vampire before.

"Lenobia, my dear. It is lovely to see you again." Shekinah smiled again, and her voice was just as warm and familiar as Lenobia's had been.

"It is always a joy to greet you, Preistess." Lenobia bowed her head, her beautiful hair falling around her face. "But, I think I speak for all of the Council when I say we're confused. Patricia Nolan and Loren Blake are dead. If you meant tot prevent their murders, you are too late."

"I am, indeed." Shekinah said. "And their deaths make my heart heavy, but I am not too late to prevent more deaths." She paused and said slowly and distinctly, "There will be no war between humans and vampires." Neferet shot to her feet, nearly knocking over her chair.

"No war? So we are to let murderers go unpunished for their heinous crimes against us?" I noticed a few Sons of Erebus shift in their seats, mirroring the shock. I always surprised me how these men craved battle. So unlike Will.

"Did you call in the police, Neferet?" Shekinah's question was asked in a soft, conversational tone, but I felt the power in it brush against my skin.

"Call in the human police and ask them to catch the human murderers so they can be taken before a human court? No, I did not."

"And you are so sure that you will not find justice with these humans that you are willing to begin a war." Neferet's eyes narrowed and she glared at Shekinah, but didn't say anything in response. "Zoey Redbird, what do you know about this?" Zoey looked startled.

"I know an honest human cop." She blurted.

"I think we all do, or at least I thought we all did until word came to me of this declaration of war-without so much as an attempt at allowing humans to police their own." Shekinah replied with a smile that lit up the room.

"Don't you see how impossible that even sounds?" Neferet's moss coloured eyes were flashing. "Police their own, as if they would!"

"They have, many times over the decades. You know that, Neferet." Shekinah's calm words contrasted dramatically with Neferet's passion and anger.

"They killed her, then they killed Loren." Neferet's voice was almost a hiss. Shekinah gently touched Neferet's arm.

"You are too close to this. You aren't thinking rationally." Neferet jerked away from her touch.

"I'm the only one of us thinking rationally!" she snapped. "Humans have gone unpunished for their vile deeds too long."

"Neferet, very little time has passed since these murders, and you haven't given the humans even the opportunity to attempt to punish their own. Instead you instantly judge them all as dishonest. Not all humans are, despite your own personal history." I was watching them closely and saw her eyes dart towards me. "High Priestess Neferet, it is my conclusion that your judgment in the matter of these deaths is skewed. Your love for our fallen sister and brother, and desire for retribution, has clouded your reason. Your declaration of war against humans has been rejected by Nyx's Council."

"Just like that!" Neferet's anger had gone from passionate to thin-lipped and steely.

"Were you thinking clearly, you would realize that Nyx's Council never makes rash decisions. They weighed the situation carefully, even though word of your declaration of war did not come from you, as it should have," she said pointedly. "You know, my sister, that something of this magnitude should have been presented before Nyx's Council for their consideration."

"There was no time," Neferet snapped.

"There is always time for wisdom!" Shekinah's eyes flashed, and I had to fight the urge to cringe back in my seat. Shekinah closed her eyes briefly and drew a deep, calming breath before she continued speaking in a soothing, understanding tone. "Neither Nyx's Council nor I dispute the fact that the murders of two of our own is reprehensible, but war is unthinkable. We have lived in peace with humans for more than two centuries. We will not break that peace because of the obscene actions of a few religious zealots."

"If we ignore what is happening here in Tulsa, it will be the Burning Times again. Remember that the Salem atrocities were also begun by what you would call a few religious zealots."

"I remember well. I was born a scant century after those dark days. We are more powerful now than we were in the seventeenth century. And the world has changed, Neferet. Superstition has been replaced by science. Humans are more reasonable now."

"What will it take to make you and the almighty Council of Nyx see that we have no choice but to fight back?"

"It would take a shift in the thinking of the world, and I pray to Nyx that never happens," Shekinah said solemnly. Neferet's eyes darted around the room until they found the Leader of the Sons of Erebus, Ate. "Are you and the Sons going to just sit by while the humans pick us off one by one?" Her voice was a cold challenge.

"I live to protect, and no Son of Erebus would allow any charge of his to be harmed. We will protect you and this school. But, Neferet, we will not stand against the judgment of the Council," Ate said solemnly in a deep, strong voice.

"Priestess, what you imply-that Ate should follow your desires rather than the Council-is unfair of you." Shekinah's tone was no longer understanding. Her gaze was fixed on Neferet, and her eyes narrowed. Neferet said nothing for a long moment, and then a tremor passed through her body. Her shoulders slumped and she seemed to age before my eyes.

"Forgive me," she said softly. "Shekinah, you are right. I am too close to this. I loved Patricia and Loren. I am not thinking clearly. I must . . . I need to . . . please, excuse me," she finally managed. And then, looking utterly distraught, she hurried from the Council room. We all sat there in silence for a long time.

"Your High Priestess has been through a terrible ordeal these past days," Shekinah said to break the silence. "I do not excuse her lapse in judgment, but I do understand it. Time will soothe her wounds, as will the actions of the local police." Her eyes moved to the huge warrior. "Ate, I would have you lead the detectives through the investigation. I understand much of the evidence has been destroyed, but perhaps modern science can still discover something." Ate nodded solemnly, and she turned her dark gaze to me. "My dear, would it be asking to much if I asked you to use your gift to see if you can find who did these foul acts?" Shekinah asked me. I sat there, with all eyes on me. I was about to reply when I felt the familiar tingle behind my eyes.

"Priestess, I mean no disrespect." I started, and brought my hand up to my head as pain shot threw it, the tell-tale sign that I was about to loose consciousness and be sent flying into the past. "But I am about to pass out." Anastasia put her hand on my arm, and Shekinah nodded her head in understanding.

"Matthias," she said turning to a Son of Erebus who was standing by the wall. "would you be so kind as to carry Miss Anderson back to her dorm?" I was fading in and out of consciousness and I didn't here his reply.

"Thank you." I mumbled, before everything went black and I felt myself falling.

_**I am in the midst of writing the next chapter! I am so excited! Kalona will be coming in soon! :) Have a great day! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Come to me, my love." I said with someone else's voice, although it sounded very similar to mine. Whoever's body I was in, her voice was just a little more melodic than mine, like something from an opera. I opened my arms and saw him, the winged demon; although this time I wasn't scared. In fact __the only emotions that filled me where love and affection. The man looked at me, and for the first time I could see fear in his eyes._

_"What are we doing down here? What have you done!" He roared as the opening to the tunnel caved in._

_"Don't you love me?" I whimpered, tears stringing my eyes. "Why don't you want to stay with me?" The tears were flowing freely now. I could see the man standing there, turned away from me. He emitted a pale glow, like the moon, and the cave was so cold. I stood there gently weeping, I still felt no fear. He turned around when I let out a rather loud sob. The look of anger on his face melted away when he saw me crying._

_"Stop. Please, don't cry." He pleaded coming to me and gathering me up into his arms. He was cold but in some twisted way I found in comforting. "Of course I will stay, my dear goddess." He told me peppering my face with light kisses, "I am not leaving you again." I reached up and pulled his face down to mine, and caught his lips with mine._

_"Be mine." I whispered into his kiss._

_From there everything sped up. I shot out of the body I was 'occupying' and through the cave. Once I got outside the cave I could see the demon children, the half man, half raven things, fading in and out of visibility, they looked like they were evaporating. And painfully. They were all screeching for their father, most chanting together:_

_"Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise  
__When earth's power bleeds sacred red  
The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise  
He shall be washed from his entombing bed _

_Through the hand of the dead he is free  
__Terrible beauty, monstrous sight  
Ruled again they shall be  
Women shall kneel to his dark might_

_ Kalona's song sounds sweet  
As we slaughter with cold heat"_

_Then I was falling again, and all through history I heard him whispering. Murmurs in the night, calling for his love. When I stopped, it felt like whiplash. I was standing over a young fledgling, a young Neferet I realized with a start. She was crying, and could hear Kalona's whispers. I knew that this is where it began, her desperate need for war, the inner hatred that burned inside of her, blocking out everything else. All I could feel was pity. There was no anger, just a heavy sadness as I watched Neferet turn her back on the Goddess, and chose to embrace Darkness, even if she didn't know it yet._

* * *

I woke up crying and sobbing softly. I curled in on myself, and lay like that for a long time, just crying. It had been so sad, I had been seeing visions of this awful creature for so long, and had come to hate him, but there was something in the way he truly felt something for the girl in the cave, a weakness that I had never before witnessed, and how desperate he was to make her happy. But there was something so dark and twisted and broken in him. I could see that, and I knew that he had gotten to Neferet.

I could remember when I first got to Tulsa, hearing whispers in my sleep a gentle calling to darkness. I didn't know what or who it was then, but now I understood. I had been so broken when I had arrived, so close to snapping and I had made the decision that Neferet had chosen to ignore and turn away from all those years ago. I had gone to Anastasia and we had had a cleansing ritual and now I could block out those seductive whispers. But Neferet hadn't. I knew she had a dark past, I had seen pieces, but to be so broken as to hear those whispers, to allow them in...

I slowly sat up. I could feel a tightness in my chest, and needed to get outside. I had had panic attacks as a child, and had had one when Will had died, but it was uncommon for fledglings to have them. So, when I felt the familiar tightening and lightheadedness, I got out of bed and tossed some shoes on my feet. I half noticed that I was wearing sweats and a loose hoodie, not what I had been wearing when I passed out. I ran outside, into the fresh air of the night, and took a deep breathe. I didn't know why I was so panicked, didn't know why I felt that something was very very wrong. I started walking. I could hear music and people.

The cleansing ritual.

I had been out for days.

I kept walking. I could feel a pull towards it. I could hear a commotion, knew that something was definitely not right.

"Stevie Ray!" I heard Zoey yell.

I ran.

I shoved past people just in time to see Stark pull an arrow back. Aiming right for Stevie Ray who already had an arrow coming out of her chest.

"James Michael Stark!" I yelled. It was a voice so similar to my father's when he was angry that I actually shivered. I knew that I had accomplished what I wanted when he let the arrow fly and it swerved. James' gift was to never miss his target, whatever he was thinking about. The arrow hit me in the shoulder and it hurt, but it wasn't deep. Knowing it was probably stupid, I ripped it out of my arm and threw it to the ground. Which started to shake. It gave a lurch and the ground at the base of the tree cracked open, splitting the tree in half, and Raven Mockers came pouring out. I stumbled forward, towards Stark and Neferet. I stopped when Kalona came bursting from the ground.

"No." I whispered, feeling tears gathering in my eyes. When he landed before Neferet, he bowed, murmuring something I was still too far away to hear. "NO!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me. I must have been a sight, in my sweatpants, hoodie, bloody all over by this point, and what I can only assume was severe bed head.

"I beg your pardon?" Neferet purred. She was smiling. I had never felt so alone. They were all looking so blank eyed. I knew that they had already fallen under his spell. He was looking at me with his head tilted to the side, studying me.

"Why?" I sobbed, I hadn't realized I was crying. The pain in my shoulder was overwhelming. "How could you betray her?" I didn't know who I was talking too, my vision was coming in and out of focus. I swayed on my feet. I could feel someone behind me, steadying me. I looked up into the eyes of Kalona, a man I had learned to hate and pity, and could feel the bad feeling returning full force. I locked eyes with him, and could see a recognition in his eyes, and for only a moment saw the same looked he had given the women in my vision.

"Why?" I sobbed once more before everything went black, and I fell.

So much falling.

* * *

**I know, I've been bad. I haven't posted in way to long. I need to start updating more... Woops! Anyways, here is this chapter, I hope you enjoy. It was so much fun to write and it may be short but it is setting a stage. A new chapter to come soon...I hope. **

**Anyways, Read and Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and I love to hear what you think. **

**Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up again in the infirmary. My head hurt, and my shoulder was in excruciating pain. I slowly opened my eyes, and everything in the room started spinning. Taking a deep breathe, I rolled onto my good side and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I moaned a little as pain shot through my body. Once I was able to move again, I pushed myself back against my pillows and leaned back. My arm was bandaged to my chest with a sling, and I had a glass of wine, laced with blood to quicken healing, beside my bed. I looked over the window, and gasped when I saw Kalona standing at the window looking out over the courtyard.

"What are you doing in here?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at his back. His large black wings shifted a little as he sighed.

"There are so many buildings." He said, instead of answering me.

"Times have changed." I replied, shifting slightly. Whoever had left the wine on the bedside table hadn't been thinking. My right arm was bandaged and inusable and the wine was on the right side of the bed. My head was foggy and I knew that I really needed to drink it. Kalona continued to look out over the night, not showing any sign that he was paying even the slightest bit of attention to me. "Kalona-" He seemed to jump when I said his name, he turned and looked over at me.

"Could you-" I said gesturing to the glass, turning slightly and wincing when pain when through my body. He was across the room in an instant, handing me the glass, and holding it steady as I took a sip. His whole body seemed to shutter when my hand grazed his. I didn't make eye contact as I mumbled a thank you. I could feel his eyes on me and reluctantly I brought my eyes up to his. He sighed again as we made eye contact. He turned and pulled a chair out of a corner and sat it down next to my bed.

"Does your arm hurt?" He asked, after sitting for a moment in silence.

I didn't reply, instead I just played with a loose thread on the blanket that was covering me.

"I understand the archer who shot you was your brother?" I nodded my confirmation, not wanting to think about James. "It was a foolish thing." He said, "Neferet told me that you knew of Stark's gift." I couldn't help but snort at that. "What?" Kalona said, annoyed that I had interrupted and that I knew something he obviously didn't.

"James killed my mate." I said, matter of factly, looking over at him with a raised brow. "Last year, at a competition, he was so focused on beating Will, when he let his arrow fly, it appeared in front of Will and went straight threw his heart. Killed him instantly. This is nothing compared to what I felt that day."

"Was he your warrior?" He asked, he seemed genuinely curious.

"Yes, we'd imprinted too." I whispered, looking down at my lap as my eyes filled with tears. I didn't want him to see me cry. I wanted him to go away.

_Nyx, please! I don't want him here!_ I prayed silently.

"Neferet also told me of your gift, would you-" He was interrupted by the door flying open and Anastasia standing there, a cut on her face, and she looked frustrated.

"Your okay." She said, her shoulders drooping. Her relief broke the strength that I had, and the tears started falling and I started sobbing the most painful sobs I had ever experienced as my shoulder moved. Kalona's eyes went wide, and I could tell that he wanted to do something, but didn't know what to do. Anastasia came into the room, practically flying as she came around the left side of my bed, and held me. I heard Kalona get up and leave without saying a word; I continued to cry for another few minutes and had never felt more exhausted. Anastasia helped me lie down again, when I was calm again, and sat on the edge of my bed, just stroking my hair, and wiping the tears off my face.

"Is that him?" Was all she asked. I couldn't muster a response, so I just nodded; I could feel my blood pumping through my shoulder and my vision was getting fuzzy again. "Go to sleep, Steph." Anastasia whispered as she put something under my pillow and the smell of fresh lavender filled my senses. I heard her mutter something before I drifted off to sleep, feeling like the warmth of the sun was filling me.

* * *

I slept a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, the sun was shining into the room. There was a fresh glass on the left side of my bed. Pulling the blankets up over my head, I tried to go back to sleep. But the feeling that something was wrong came back, keeping me from sleeping. I put my left arm under myself and looked around the room.

"It must be done. She is too dangerous to us. That bloody council holds her word in high regard."

"Neferet, this is not something to be taken lightly. You are speaking of removing the free will of a being. It will take great sacrifice."

"Leave that to me, my immortal love. I have been planning this. Anastasia writes down the dreams that she has, I've known that she has been seeing you since she came to this House. They will do our bidding. You just have to do your part."

I dropped back to the bed, the blankets falling over my face. I knew they were talking about me. The door to my room opened, and I heard their footsteps come into the room and an extra pair. Deciding against hiding under the covers, I pushed them off, and used my good arm to sit back up. What I saw was only a little shocking. Neferet was wearing a dressing gown, with nothing underneath I would bet, Kalona was wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and no shirt, and there was a Raven Mocker. It was weird to see it up close. I could feel a familiar pull towards it, and knew in my heart that I had experienced his birth. He was the first. They all looked at me, and Neferet smiled.

"Glad you are awake my dear. It will make this so much easier." She said as she put a candle on the table at the end of my bed. It was pure white, which I found slightly disturbing considering what she was going to be doing to me.

"You know, I had been hoping so much that you wouldn't be this bad. That you wouldn't fall this far." I said, looking at Kalona. "He was right about the both of you." I lied back against my pillows, and reached over and grabbed the glass, taking a sip as Neferet continued to light candles around the room. "The least you could do is tell me what you are going to do to me."

"Neferet is going to perform a ceremony, binding your will to mine. As I am an immortal being, I will be in complete control of you. Our spirits will be linked." Kalona said, looking out the window.

"Where did the warrior go, who fought so hard to keep this sort of darkness at bay? How could you have let yourself become this." I didn't realize that I was crying until a teardrop hit my hand. Kalona seemed to flinch at my words, as if they were a physical blow.

"It's time" Neferet announced after lighting all the candles. She had something burning in a bowl next to the candles, it smelt awful. The smoke was black and seemed to slither, like snakes. The feeling like something was wrong escalated as the smoke snakes started to slide up the bed.

"Nyx, give me strength." I whispered, as they latched onto my wrists. A pillow hit my face, just as I started screaming, muffling them enough that no one would hear. I could hear Neferet chuckling to herself.

"She can't help you now." She said, she sounded much closer to the bed and I guessed that she was standing next to my bed. She took my good arm in hers, and drew a knife across it, making me scream again. "Kalona, close the blinds, the sun is getting brighter." I could feel the warmth of the sun on my legs as they started to struggle, almost against my will. Whatever she was doing, it was dark and painful. I could feel something in my heart stirring, feel myself losing control of myself. The heat on my legs was comforting and I knew that it was Erebus' influence. They weren't going to do anything, this was my fate, but they were making it easier. I could feel myself losing consciousness, and sent a pray of thanks to Nyx, knowing she was doing it.

Right before I lost consciousness, I felt something inside of me snap, where there had been pain and thanksgiving, there was a deep sorrow and regret.

And so much darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a bed, a very comfy one. It wasn't the hospital bed that I had fallen asleep in. And there was someone lying next to me. Opening one eye, and tilting my head to the side, I was greeted with Kalona looking down at me, a curious look on his face.

"Hello." I said, stretching my good arm above my head, and stretching my legs out under the covers.

"How do you feel?" He asked, moving a piece of hair out of my face, and pushing it behind my ear.

"Sore." I laughed, using my good arm to sit up. I glanced down and narrowed my eyes, realizing what I was wearing. It must have been Neferets. The soft silk of the lingerie caressed my skin in a soft embrace. My cleavege was on display, and shifting my legs together, I realized it barely covered my bottom.

"Who dressed me?" I asked, looking over at Kalona, who I noticed was casually leaning against the headboard of the bed we were in. He was still in the plaid pajama bottoms, and he was smiling slightly. "And where are we?" I asked, looking away from his honey colored chest, willing my cheeks to stop blushing.

"I did. And we are in my room." I could hear the smile in his voice, and started to blush even more, sure that my cheeks were a bright red. I felt his hand gently run down my back, running his fingers through my waist length hair. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling. It was something that Will had used to do.

"Why are you thinking of him?" Kalona's deep voiced interrupted my reverie. He didn't stop brushing my hair until I turned my head too look at him. I used my left arm to support myself as I turned to look at him. His hand came across my cheek, sliding softly down my neck, then my shoulder, his hand continued down my arm, to rest on my hand.

"He used to play with my hair." I replied with a soft, sad smile.

"Do you still love him?" He asked, again playing with my hair, that he pulled over my shoulder, so that it rested over my chest.

"I think I will always love Will," his face flinching a little when I said his name, "but I also believe that I will one day be able to love another." I quickly added, not liking how sad he looked, "He wouldn't want me to spend my life alone." I smiled again, a little sad, but also happy, and Kalona returned it. "I miss him everyday, but the pain lessens every night." He nodded his head, silently agreeing with me.

"What time is it?" I asked, looking for a clock.

"About midnight." He replied absent mindedly, twirling my hair in his fingers.

"I should be in class." I said, pulling away slightly.

"Neferet has given you the day off. You need to rest." He said, his voice more commanding then requesting. I sighed, and looked at him, with my head tilted to the side.

"Well in that case, I'm going back to sleep." I stated, shifting myself so I could lie back down. He tilted his head back and laughed, it was a truly beautiful sound; I smiled up at him as I lied on the bed. He shifted slightly and pulled the blankets up and tucked me in. His smile was warm and kind, and at that moment I couldn't think of any reason why I had disliked him so much; I mean, everyone makes mistakes.

"Go to sleep, Stephanie." He whispered, leaning over to place a kiss on my forehead, on my mark.

"It's Stephie to you." I mumbled as sleep came.

"Sleep well, Stephie." I heard before I was whisked away into the beautiful land of dreams.

* * *

The next time I woke, I was alone. There was a note on the side of the bed, saying to come to Neferet's office when I was awake, that she would see to my arm. Sliding out of the bed, I saw a pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt folded at the end of the bed. Carefully putting them on, I found a pair of flats on the floor and slid them on. My arm wasn't hurting nearly as much, and I assumed that it was pretty much healed. After checking that I didn't look atrocious in the bathroom mirror, I headed out the door, and found myself on the top floor of the teachers building. I went down the stairs and out the front door. It was about three in the morning, classes would be ending now. I made my way into the main building, and went right to Neferet's office. I knocked on the door, and heard a 'come in' from inside.

Using my good arm, I opened the door. Neferet was seated behind her desk and Kalona was lounging on a couch; a raven mocker, the same one from earlier, was standing in the corner, observing silently.

"Stephanie!" Neferet said happily, smiling at me as I came in. I smiled a little, feeling a little sheepish after my time with Kalona this morning. I knew how she felt about him, it was pretty obvious, and I did not want to get on Neferet's bad side. "How are you feeling?" she asked coming around her desk, she was wearing a beautiful black suit. She had a billowy white shirt on, that was see through enough that you could see the blood red bra she had on underneath. The perfectly tailored black jacket made her look sophisticated but elegant at the same time.

"Much better, but very hungry." I replied with a chuckle, both Neferet and Kalona joining.

"Rephaim, would you be so kind as to get Stephanie some food." Kalona asked, glancing at his son, whose face was unreadable but his eye's seemed to narrow slightly before he responded:

"Of course, father." He started to walk towards the door, and a rush of guilt swept over me.

"Thank you, Rephaim." I said, as he walked out the door. He paused and turned his head slightly, before nodding and walking out again.

"You don't need to do that." Neferet said, as she guided me to a chair, and started to undo my sling. "He isn't human, pleasantries mean nothing to him."

"You don't understand." I said quietly, turning my head away to look out the window. How could I explain that I felt something akin to motherly love for the half bird, half immortal being? How did you explain that to someone who hadn't felt the joy a women felt when she found out that she was with child or the utterly devastating heart break when she realized that her baby would never know love? She would never understand. No one could.

"Well," Neferet said, seemingly ignoring my comment, probably because she didn't know what to do with it. "It seems that you are all healed. I would be gentle with your shoulder, but you are free to do whatever it is you wish." Her smile was warm and kind and very unlike Neferet. Before the moment could get uncomfortable, Rephaim walked back in, holding a plate with a tuna sandwich, strawberries, and a berry juice box.

"My favorite." I said, with a smile, and I could have sworn that his eyes crinkled with a smile. Kalona patted the spot next to him on the couch as Rephaim gave me the food. I went and sat next to him, with my legs pulled up under me. Neferet went back to work and Kalona started to play with my hair as I ate. When I was finished, I stretched my arms above my head, happy that it didn't hurt.

"I'm glad," Kalona said quietly to me, "that your shoulder doesn't hurt. Would you like to go for a walk before the sun comes up?"

"Yea, that would be great. I've spent far too much time lying down." I said standing up. "We can stop by the kitchen, I want to say thanks for the sandwich."

"Then I would very much like to hear you play the piano. Neferet tells me you are very good." I blushed a little, looking down at my shoes as we left the room. Kalona started chuckling.

"I'll join, if you don't mind, it's been a while since I've heard you play." Neferet said coming out behind us. I opened the door, Kalona still laughing, making me laugh a little. I turned around to go towards the front door, but stopped in my tracks when I saw who was coming down the hall. It took me a minute to take in the sight before me. Darius, the warrior who had helped me, was carrying Zoey, who had a wound going across her chest. She was surrounded by her circle. I stopped laughing, reaching behind me to grab Kalona's arm. He came around the door and stopped laughing as well. Rushing down the hall with Neferet at our heals we reached Zoey.

"Oh goddess." I whispered, horrified at what I was seeing, a conversation I couldn't particularly hear going on around me.

"Give her to me." Kalona was saying when I tuned back in, looking straight at Darius, who wasn't quite making eye contact.

"I'll carry her." He stated. I could see the battle of wills approaching, and felt a nudge in my head to intervene.

"Darius, he's going to help." I said, he looked down at me, a questioning look on his face, and I nodded, "I promise, she'll be okay." He reluctantly nodded, and handed Zoey over to Kalona.

"Stephanie, gather a few of my sons and tell them to find the one who did this, and bring him back here for me to deal with." Kalona said as he started walking down the hall.

"Will they listen to me?" I asked, tilting my head a little. He turned his head to look at me, a smile on his face, before replying with a chuckle.

"Oh yes, they'll listen." Then he disappeared with Neferet through a door leading to the infirmary.

"Come on, I'll escort you to your dorms." I said, nodding at the raven mocker who was with them. He bobbed his head a little before going on ahead.

"Steph, what's going on here? Why are you so chummy with them?" Aphrodite asked as we walked down the hall.

"Yea, are you okay? We saw Stark shoot you." Damien put in.

"I'm fine." I said as we went down through the front doors. "Darius, you can go to your room. The rest of you, go straight to your dorms." I said, when we reached the cross way in the paths. "I have to go find out who was responsible for this." I smiled a little at them, not quiet getting why they were looking at me so funnily. "I'll see you later." I went and gathered a few of the raven mockers, telling them what to do. They all took off, and I turned back to the campus. I decided that I was going to take Kalona's advice and go and play the piano. Heading towards the rec center, I couldn't help but admire the campus. This place had been home for a while now, but something felt different. I had a longing in my heart that I didn't understand. A longing for somewhere where there was no pain, only love and friendship. I had that here so I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

I made my way into the music room, and ran my hand along all the instruments. The room was a beautiful one, it was a dome shape, so the acoustics were almost perfect. There were no windows, but a mural of a Grove at sunset was painted along the wall, the whole room was a muted blue, like it is at twilight. I made my way over to the piano, and very carefully pulled the lid back. It was a beautiful instrument, one that I had always admired but had only played a few times. I could feel the moisture forming in my eyes and closed them, willing myself not to cry.

When Will and I had first fallen in love, I had just started writing my own music, and he had spent hours encouraging me to write and get better. I had written many love songs, and all of them had been based on him and what I felt. I still found playing the piano hard, but there was a sort of need in my head, saying that I needed to sit down and play. Pulling the bench out, I gingerly sat down and ran through some scales. When I felt comfortable I started playing. I played through the intro twice before I started to sing,

_"I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase"_

I sang the song through, letting my tears fall, and allowing myself to mourn. When I opened them again. Kalona was standing on the far side of the room. He wasn't doing anything just watching. Slowly, he started to make his way over.

"Will you play something for me?" He asked. Nodding slightly, I played the intro to If It Be Your Will. It had been my mother's favourite Leonard Cohen song, before she died.

_"If it be your will_  
_That I speak no more_  
_And my voice be still_  
_As it was before_  
_I will speak no more_  
_I shall abide until_  
_I am spoken for_  
_If it be your will_

_If it be your will_  
_That a voice be true_  
_From this broken hill_  
_I will sing to you_  
_From this broken hill_  
_All your praises they shall ring_  
_If it be your will_  
_To let me sing"_

I sang the rest of the song, letting myself be swept away in the music, feeling like I should sing it again, I went to the beginning, only to be surprised when Kalona joined in. His voice was deep and the harmony he sung was that of the angels. We sang the song through once again, and I continued to play for him.

* * *

**Hello readers! I'm sorry it's been so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I loved writing it. I have a deep love for Kalona, and I really want to convey the good side of him that you really don't start to see till the end of the series. So I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think! Comments are always loved. I'm going to try and get back on top of updating my stories, so if you read any of my other stuff, I am working. I swear! **


End file.
